Solitude and Refuge
by What are Nargles
Summary: Just a little Drabble of Drarry! Draco Malfoy is facing reality that he is a death eater, when it starts to eat him alive he shuns out the world, but perhaps the only one hes willing to come clean with is longtime enemy Harry Potter. What happens when Harry goes to take revenge on Malfoy whilst he's sleeping only to find Malfoy in the middle of a nightmare? Read and find out!


**Hey guys, yes yes I Know I Know I'm very late but let me just say…PROCRASTINATION… will get you nowhere in life. So I've stopped, or rather started my actual story, I don't know what I'm actually saying. Guys I deserve to be called a mud-blood, or even a Squib, ( magic blooded but unable to do magic for anyone who hasn't read the books) yes a squib for not uploading in literally forever, and I thought instead if slapping you with excuses that I should just give you what you want and here it is.. It's a Drarry one-shot** **yes merry Christmas! Or happy summer, but yes I am finally done with school and tests and yahoo I have the whole summer! Though I miss spending the entire school year in a giant castle ;)**

 **P.S. this one-shot may or may not be continued as a real story, though it probably will be!**

The rattling of the train didn't deter the pure blond-haired boy curled asleep clutching his wand in one hand and a box of Bertie bots every flavor beans in the other. His robes, Slytherin, which represented cunning, ambition and resourcefulness, certainly did not He was quite asleep, his eyes rolled over white and faint piggy sounds fled his mouth, he was absolutely adorable; unfortunately for the sleeping boy a particularly round pair of glasses, black as night, peered through the glass door which separated the sleepy Slytherin from him. The door snaked open, and Harry snuck through and positioned himself directly over the sleeping form Draco Malfoy. If He'd had any of Fred or Georges fireworks he would have set the boy ablaze, best payback ever! Instead, Harry had planned to send red sparks flying through the end of his wand ready to do so, but as he raised it, a small moan escaped Draco's mouth followed by another and some slight sobbing. Draco cried out (still slightly unconscious) screaming about "Death eaters" and the "dark mark" this was all strange to Harry, he tried to hush Draco, covering his mouth with his robes meanwhile the screams were getting louder and Draco was streaming tears, shuddering. Then little by little the whimpers became fewer and quieter until they died down completely, Malfoy, with tear stained cheeks, shuddered one last time before sitting up, wiping his face and opening his eyes. Harry could see a glimmer of fear and emotion across his face before Draco blocked it off and turned around rather fast to face Harry.

"Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing in my carriage?!" Astonished by his sudden change of tone Harry only blinked in confusion.

"Well? What have you got to say for this you, you...?" Harry didn't know why Draco was suddenly unable to come up with an insult for him, it seemed to be the one thing Draco was impeccable at day by day, harry guessed that after an entire summer without seeing him Draco was stale, it usually did take him about a day or two to get back into the routine of insults and spying on him, Hermione and Ron, so maybe this was just a fluke… or maybe it was the fact that Malfoy just had a night terror, crying out for his mom, and Harry witnessed the entire thing.

"Malfoy, I didn't mean to- I just- I'm sorry." Harry looked down at his shoes.

"Why?" Draco spit out, venomous."

"Well because-"

"Because?"

"You see, its-"

"Nope."

"No?"

"No! I don't want your pity, and I don't want you to say anything to anyone." Draco glared Harry right in the eyes, Harry got the message and turned away sliding the door open-

"And Potter?" Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"That includes Granger and Weasley too."

Harry nodded and left the carriage, Leaving Draco alone, who, slumped down in his seat and leaned his forehead against the glass window looking out at the sky; gloomy and dark. Draco lifted his head up again and pulled his knees to his chest, his hands met around them and his grip tightened. For the second time on the way to Hogwarts, Draco silently cried in pain, and endured the rest of the train ride in solemn and solitude.

 **Hey all so there was your little Drarry moment, playful and depressing, but I probably will continue it as a story so stick around for that!**

 **~WhatAreNargles~**


End file.
